Un halloween pas comme les autres !
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Mitchie devait simplement passer Halloween avec ses amis à regarder des films d'horreurs, mais quand une mauvaise blague se transforme en cauchemar, c'est toute sa vie qui vire au film d'horreur !


**Blabla de l'auteur** : _Hi everybody_. Je ne serais pas longue, promis (ça changera) je venais juste vous apporter ma dernière idée sur cet univers. Une idée à vous faire frissonner, puisqu'il s'agit d'Halloween et que je viens de voir un film d'horreur (les informations du midi :p) Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez cet OS et… _**I wish you a happy Halloween everyone!**_

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et les décors de Camp rock appartiennent à Disney… Les personnages que vous allez reconnaître, m'appartiennent. Quand à l'idée bah… Elle va vous rappeler un film d'horreur et j'en suis désolée (ou presque lol)

**PS** : Petite précision, cet OS n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire d'où sont tirés les personnages, il n'est donc pas utile d'avoir lu ma saga pour comprendre. Sachez juste que Kim (qui sort avec Jason) vit en colocation avec Mitchie et que Mandy est la sœur de Shane (qui sort avec Nate)

Merci à **nouna** pour son avis et ses commentaires, et **amy_chan** pour ses corrections ! _I love you girls!_

**Un halloween pas comme les autres !**

POV Mitchie

A mesure que je me rapprochais de la maison, j'angoissais. Je connaissais assez Kim pour savoir qu'elle avait du prévoir un truc de fou pour Halloween. On vivait ensemble depuis deux ans et demi à présent et l'an passé, elle avait transformé notre appartement en maison de l'horreur. C'est dire combien elle est folle ! Et comme depuis quelques jours, elle regardait un tas de film d'horreur… Je paniquais de plus en plus.

J'arrivais finalement devant notre appartement et je sourcillais. Il n'y avait pas, comme l'année dernière, une tête de mort clouée sur la porte. J'entrais doucement, de peur de tomber sur une de ses farces mais non tout était nickel. Voir même presque trop !

« - Hey coloc, déjà de retour, demanda-t-elle depuis le salon.

« - Euh oui, répondis-je en la rejoignant. Avoue, il est où le piège ?

« - Quel piège, demanda-t-elle en sourcillant et en mâchonnant un fil de réglisse.

« - Hey ! Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile ! L'an dernier cet appartement semblait sortir d'un film d'horreur, avec du sang partout, et des squelettes or depuis quelques jours, t'en regardes plein à la télé. Donc… Où est le piège ?

« - Il n'y en a pas, je t'assure !

« - Tu veux dire que toi, la grande spécialiste des blagues en tout genre et grande amatrice d'Halloween, tu n'as rien prévue ? Rien de rien ? Tu te fiches de moi, demandais-je suspicieusement.

« - Je… Bon ok, ça devait être une surprise donc quand Shane t'en parleras, je compte sur tes talents d'actrices pour lui faire croire que tu ne savais rien, mais j'ai bien prévu un truc, soupira-t-elle. Un week-end tous les six, puisque Mandy sera également de la partie. On part faire une soirée film d'horreur dans un chalet pas vraiment accessible. Les garçons partiront chacun leur tour pour ne pas attirer l'attention… Et on les rejoindra.

« - Hm ok mais… Pourquoi tu en regardes pleins ?

« - Oh ça ? C'est parce que ma meilleure amie a une trouille irrationnelle des araignées et comme la plupart qu'on a choisi sont basés sur Halloween… Shane m'a demandé d'en regarder. J'ai une liste et eux aussi. Quant à Mandy, elle se charge de décorer la maison et elle a promis de ne pas en amener. Pas même une seule !

« - Tu délires ? Je n'en ai peur que quand elles sont dans la même pièce que moi ! A la télé, elles ne me dérangent pas et tu le sais !

« - Oh je le sais… Mais pas Shane visiblement. La demande vient de lui. Faudra juste qu'on trouve un repas spécial halloween à faire avec !

Je hochais la tête en m'asseyant à côté d'elle alors qu'elle arrêtait le film. Je regardais la table et je notais qu'il y avait une liste de films. Je la pris pour la lire.

« **Shane** : _La dernière maison sur la gauche_. _Silent hill_. _Insidious_. _Carry_ (1 et 2), _Saw_ (1, 2, 3, 4) _J'emporterai ton âme en Enfer_. »

« **Kim** : _L'exorciste_ (1, 2, 3, 4). _Christine_. _Bienvenu_ _en Enfer_. _Double_ _nuit,_ _sanglante_ _nuit_. _Paranormal activity_, _Apparence_. _Hantise_. »

« **Nate** : _Le silence des agneaux_. _Scream_. _13 fantômes_. _Crocodile_. _28 jours plus tard_. _28_ _semaines plus tard_. _American psycho_. _La colline a des yeux_. _Avril sanglant_. _Le vaisseau de_ _l'angoisse_. »

Je déglutis en comprenant qu'ils s'étaient partagés trente films. Je la sens mal cette soirée horreur. Mais très mal. Je reposais le papier et demandais à ma colocataire, ce qu'elle avait fait de sa journée.

* * *

><p>La semaine passa vite. Un peu trop selon moi mais bon. Shane m'avait appelé hier pour me proposer de passer quelques jours avec les autres. Comme promis à Kim, j'avais simulé la surprise de ce changement de programme et j'avais eu le déroulement des opérations. Afin que les journalistes ne les suivent pas, les garçons partiraient tous à un moment ou endroit différents. Shane de chez ses parents à Baxley, il arriverait donc avec Mandy. Nate de leur villa quatre heures avant Jason. Kim et moi, nous partirions le même jour qu'eux. Seulement on arriverait après Nate… Sauf s'il était retardé.<p>

« - Bon je récapitule, me dit Kim me sortant de mes pensées. Nate arrive le premier, ensuite, c'est nous une heure plus tard. Shane et Mandy peu de temps après. Leur avion décolle en même temps que le nôtre, précisa-t-elle. Et mon copain arrivera deux heures plus tard en amenant les dvd. Quant à ton copain, sa frangine, toi et moi, faudra qu'on pense à apporter de quoi cuisiner.

« - Aucun problème. Maman s'en occupe, on aura juste la valise à prendre, tout à l'heure. Comme tu l'as demandé, que des conserves.

Elle acquiesça et je me demandais pourquoi nous ne pouvions pas prendre de frais, mais selon elle, j'allais comprendre. Je suppose qu'il n'y a qu'un petit frigo vu que le chalet n'est pas trop accessible selon elle toujours. Je haussais les épaules et je terminais de boucler ma valise. Nous partions dans une heure à peine et j'étais pressée d'arriver et de me blottir dans les bras de mon copain. Un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu, c'est mon maximum.

Le taxi klaxonna et on ferma la porte pour le rejoindre. On fit un léger crochet chez Connie's cook avant de filer à l'aéroport avec une valise supplémentaire. J'observais ma colocataire et je compris à son sourire, qu'il y avait quelque chose que j'ignorais. Je passais donc les quinze minutes suivantes à la harceler dans l'espoir, un peu fou, de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Elle resta muette malheureusement et je montais dans l'avion la peur au ventre.

« - Arrête de t'angoisser comme ça, souffla-t-elle… Bon écoute, la seule chose que tu ignores et qui me fait sourire, c'est que Jason a parié qu'il te ferait sursauter au moins vingt fois durant nos vacances, c'est tout.

« - Il n'a pas peur de me tuer, grognais-je énervée. Et pourquoi, c'est toujours moi qui fais les frais de ses blagues ?

« - Parce que t'es risible quand tu hurles ! Mais compte sur Shane pour l'en empêcher… Même s'il te ferait du bouche-à-bouche sans hésitation, ajouta-t-elle amusée.

Je soupirais, pour la forme parce que je serais bien contente qu'il m'en fasse, puis j'ouvris mon magasine. J'y découvris, comme souvent, que ma relation avec Shane battait de l'aile. Seul la raison changeait. Aujourd'hui, c'était parce que Jason m'avait tapé dans l'œil. Non mais je vous jure ! Tout ça parce qu'un témoin, proche du groupe, nous aurait vu en train de nous faire pleins de câlin. N'importe quoi ! Je tends l'article à ma copine qui rit joyeusement avant de décréter que « pour la peine, je vais aider mon copain à te faire sursauter » Au secours !

On arriva à treize heures, et Kim appela un taxi qui devait nous emmener au bon endroit. J'acquiesçai bêtement quand je reçus un message de Shane. « _Hey ma belle. Je viens d'arriver. Je t'attends ?_ »

« - Stop, hurlais-je au chauffeur qui venait à peine de mettre son moteur en route avant d'ajouter, des amis viennent d'arriver, on va les attendre.

« - C'est vous qui voyez mais je laisse le compteur tourner !

« - Si vous voulez, répondis-je en sortant de la voiture.

« _Ok on t'attend. Kim a même déjà le taxi_. » Je rangeais mon portable et je rentrais dans l'aéroport pour chercher mon copain des yeux. Un vibrement m'apprit que j'avais un nouveau message. « _Ok, on sort alors. A tout de suite_. » Je souris et allais répondre quand deux mains se posèrent sur mes yeux tandis qu'un souffle chaud chuchota, d'une voix tendre :

« - Devine qui c'est ?

Je souris et tournais la tête pour voir mon copain bizarrement déguisé. Je l'embrassais doucement puis saluais Mandy avant de les conduire à notre taxi. Ils saluèrent Kim, qui était toujours à l'intérieur et on partit. Durant le trajet, Shane garda ma main prisonnière, me chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille. Je rougis cependant lorsqu'il parla d'aller s'isoler une heure ou deux, pour se retrouver.

« - T'es fou, chuchotais-je. D'après Kim, c'est minuscule… Les murs ne doivent pas être épais, ajoutais-je à son oreille.

Il m'assura qu'il s'en moquait mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Je lui promis cependant d'y réfléchir quand on serait arrivé. A ce moment-là seulement, je notais qu'on entrait dans une forêt qui me paraissait bien touffue quand même ! Je demandais au chauffeur s'il savait où il allait mais il haussa les épaules et j'en compris la cause… C'était Kim qui indiquait le chemin. Voilà qui est rassurant.

Quand on arriva, je sortis de la voiture et j'observais la petite maison perplexe. Elle semblait déserte… Et pas très sûre entre nous. Le chauffeur nous aida à sortir nos valises puis repartit alors que Mandy entrait.

« - Nate, cria-t-elle, la femme de ta vie est enfin là !

On sourit et j'aidais mon copain à porter nos valises plus celle de Mandy. On ferma derrière nous au moment où elle revint les sourcils froncés.

« - Il dort, demanda Shane.

« - Non… Son sac est là, ainsi que ses affaires mais pas lui.

« - Bizarre. Il devait nous attendre ici, marmonna Kim… Bon il est sûrement parti chercher du bois !

« - Sans son manteau, demandais-je en indiquant le blouson de cuir.

Tout le monde le regarda puis mon copain sortit son téléphone ainsi que Mandy. Ils avaient tous deux un message attestant que Nate était arrivé, une heure avant nous à l'aéroport. Ouais enfin ça on le savait déjà ! Je pris le mien et tentais de lui envoyer un message quand je notais que je n'avais aucun réseau.

« - Vous arrivez à capter, lançais-je en me baladant pour réussir à trouver du réseau.

L'un après l'autre, ils m'imitèrent en m'affirmant que personne n'en avait et je commençais à angoisser. On était limite coincer au milieu de nulle part. Kim commença à rire nerveusement et on se tourna vers elle, intrigué.

« - On cherche à capter pour envoyer un message à Nate… Alors que son téléphone est ici, nous rappela-t-elle.

Les joues rouges, on rangea nos portables puis Shane se proposa pour aller faire un tour dehors afin de voir s'il n'était pas caché dans le but de nous faire une farce. Ce n'est pas son style mais pourquoi pas ! Pendant ce temps, on commença à monter les valises dans les chambres puis on rangea la nourriture dans la cuisine… Je compris enfin pourquoi on n'avait pas besoin de frais… Il n'y a aucun frigo… Ni même d'appareil électrique.

« - Hey… Comment on fait pour prendre une douche chaude, demandais-je perturbée à l'idée qu'il n'y avait pas d'électricité.

« - T'inquiète Mitchie, répondit Kim, le propriétaire m'a assuré qu'il y avait une arrivée d'eau chaude qui courrait sous la maison jusqu'à la réserve de la ville !

« - Et il n'a pas pu mettre l'électricité ?

Elle haussa les épaules et ouvrit le robinet de la cuisine pour me prouver qu'on en avait. Je soupirais mentalement en voyant la vapeur d'eau et Shane rentra au moment où on le refermait.

« - Bon… J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, soupira-t-il. La bonne c'est qu'il y a assez de bois dans les environs pour nous permettre de faire du feu pendant plusieurs jours… La mauvaise c'est que Nate n'est nulle part !

« - Ce n'est pas drôle. Avoue, tu l'as vu et comme c'est ton meilleur pote, vous avez décidé de nous faire une blague, demanda Mandy légèrement inquiète qui déglutit quand il secoua la tête.

« - Bon, on va devoir repartir prévenir la police ! Tu sais si on a du réseau quelque part, lui demandais-je.

« - Non. On n'en a plus depuis qu'on est dans les bois.

« - Bon on a juste à quitter la forêt et…

« - Mandy, soupira Kim, on a fait plus de vingt kilomètres dans les bois tout à l'heure.

Elle commença à paniquer et je sentis monter en moi la même angoisse. Que se passait-il ? Et où était Nate ? En désespoir de cause, je hurlais :

« - Nate, t'as cinq secondes pour te montrer sinon je te jure que ton portable y passe !

Ils me regardèrent tous, et Mandy se mit à m'imiter, lui assurant mille tortures de plus en plus douloureuses. Si avec ça, il ne revient pas, on saura qu'il n'est vraiment pas là… Mais pourquoi serait-il parti sans son portable ? Shane calma sa sœur et nous proposa d'attendre que Jason arrive pour qu'on prenne le taxi pour aller chercher de l'aide.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, on se mit tous à fouiller ce chalet de fond en comble, dans l'espoir de le trouver inconscient quelque part, ou même bâillonner dans un placard. On fit chou blanc malheureusement et je me laissais tomber sur le canapé blanc, quelques secondes pour chercher à comprendre… Je me relevais aussitôt et j'allais aux toilettes.

« - Jason, crièrent mes deux amies me faisant sortir de la pièce.

« - Surprise, dit-il en entrant dans la maison.

J'écarquillais les yeux et je rejoignis la porte le bousculant au passage. Quand je l'ouvris ce fut pour voir la voiture partir. Je n'eus conscience de la présence des trois autres que lorsque notre ami nous demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« - Rien… Sauf que t'as laissé partir notre seule chance d'appeler les secours, soupira mon copain sarcastique.

« - Hein ? Pourquoi des secours ? Nate est tombé dans la cuvette, rit-il.

« - Non.

« - Bah alors ! Au fait, il est où ?

« - On ne sait pas, s'énerva Mandy en le fusillant des yeux. On n'en sait foutre rien ! Parce qu'il n'était plus là à notre arrivée. Et on ne peut prévenir personne parce qu'on ne capte pas ici… Non même dans la forêt qui fait plus de trente kilomètres de diamètres. Et que cette voiture, hurla-t-elle, était notre seule chance de donner l'alerte !

« - Vingt kilomètres, la reprit Kim.

« - Je m'en fous, hurla-t-elle de plus belle. Vingt, trente, cent soixante-quinze, quelle différence ? Mon copain a disparu. Il est probablement retenu prisonnier par quelqu'un qui va le tuer parce qu'on n'aura pas payé une rançon qu'on n'aura pas eu puisqu'on est bloqué dans ce trou perdu jusqu'à mercredi !

« - Euh oui, au fait, comment on fait pour repartir, demandais-je soudain alarmée.

« - Myles viendra nous chercher, me dit Shane en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras pour la calmer.

On rentra tous à l'intérieur et on s'assit dans le salon. Aucun sac n'était ouvert et je ne pensais pas qu'un seul ne serait vraiment ouvert. Pour ma part, je m'assis sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil et je réfléchis à un moyen de nous en sortir. Il fallait qu'on réussisse à trouver un moyen de prendre contact avec l'extérieur. Soudain je réalisais qu'on pouvait toujours appeler les secours et je me levais d'un bond, mon téléphone à la main. J'appelais le neuf cent onze mais je n'eus aucune tonalité.

« - Ce n'est pas vrai, soupirais-je énervée.

« - Mitchie, ce n'est pas un scoop, on ne peut pas appeler, et tu le sais !

« - Kim sois gentille, tais-toi ! En logique les numéros d'urgences sont appelables ! Sans réseau, ni crédit ! C'est pour ça qu'ils sont d'urgence !

« - Calme-toi ma belle !

« - Non, je ne me calmerais pas, m'énervais-je. Vous n'avez pas voulu me dire où on allait, résultat, je n'ai pas prévenu mes parents qui ne vont pas s'inquiéter puisqu'ils croient que je suis chez vous ! Et on va rester quatre jours ici, perdus, sans que personne ne s'inquiètent parce que j'imagine que personne n'a dit à quelqu'un où on était joignable en cas d'urgence ?

Ils me regardèrent tous puis je vis mon copain échanger un regard avec Kim qui s'approcha de moi, seulement je la repoussais violemment. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me prenne dans les bras, qu'on me chuchote à l'oreille que tout irait bien, qu'on allait trouver une solution. Je savais que c'était un mensonge. Tout n'allait pas bien et je pressentais que ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant. Pas pour nous. Nous étions tous ensemble, mais Nate était seul, probablement entre les mains d'un fou furieux qui risquait de lui faire du mal et je n'arrivais pas à accepter l'idée que je ne pouvais rien pour lui. Je fus sortis de mes pensées par des bras m'entourant et j'ouvris brutalement les yeux que je ne me souvenais pas avoir fermé, et je vis que j'étais dans les bras de Shane. Je m'y abandonnais en posant ma tête sur son épaule. On resta ainsi sans bouger quelques minutes puis je m'éloignais en douceur.

« - Tu vas mieux ?

Je hochais simplement la tête et m'assis sagement sur le fauteuil quand je remarquais qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

« - Où est Kim ?

« - Aux toilettes, répondit Jason. Bon, quelqu'un a une idée ? On pourrait bricoler une antenne avec quelque chose ! Voyons ce qu'on a… Des portables, un ou deux porte-manteaux, des chaussettes…

« - Jay ! On n'est pas dans Mac Gyver… Et on ne peut rien faire avec des chaussettes !

Il grimaça, arguant que lui au moins cherchait une solution et cette phrase me fit bondir. La manière dont il avait appuyé son « au moins » me vexa. Je me levais d'un bond prête à l'incendier sur place quand je m'aperçus qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit… Pas même ceux que ma coloc fait quand elle va au toilettes. A savoir tambouriner sur le mur le plus proche, parce qu'elle sait que je déteste ça. Je rejoignis donc la pièce où je frappais. Je n'obtins aucune réponse et je commençais à l'appeler en continuant de taper contre la porte.

« - Kim ?… Kim, ne joue pas avec mes nerfs !… Je te préviens si tu ne te manifestes pas dans la seconde, je donne ton vrai prénom à tout le monde !… Kim ? Kim, criais-je en frappant la porte avec violence. Ouvre bon sang ! Sors de cette fichue pièce ou j'enfonce la porte !

Les trois autres vinrent me rejoindre et à leur tour, appelèrent notre amie qui resta muette alors que j'angoissais de plus en plus. Shane finit par la prévenir qu'il enfonçait la porte. Je me reculais avec que Mandy alors que les garçons joignaient leurs efforts pour entrer dans la pièce. Ils prirent de l'élan et comme dans les films foncèrent dans le panneau de bois qui céda sous le poids.

« - Aie, cria Jason. Je me suis mangé le mur !

Je ne pus que sourire à cette remarque. Je voulus rejoindre mon copain mais il m'en empêcha et je fronçais les sourcils… Jusqu'à ce que Mandy, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à retenir, demande, en hurlant, où était notre amie. A ce moment-là, je me dégageais violemment de son emprise et j'allais dans la pièce… Qui était vide.

Durant plusieurs minutes, je restais là, incapable du moindre mouvement jusqu'à ce que je sente quelque me toucher. A ce moment-là je fis volte face et je sortis de la pièce puis de la maison.

« - Kim, hurlais-je… Kim !

Je n'obtins aucune réponse et je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Il n'y avait personne. Nulle part. Pourtant mes amis disparaissaient les uns derrière les autres. Comme dans un mauvais film d'horreur. Je regardais partout… Dans l'espoir un peu fou de la voir… Mais il n'y avait rien… Rien au sol, sauf quelques traces de pas. Je les regardais quand je m'aperçus qu'elles n'appartenaient à personne. Je les suivis et commençais à m'éloigner de la maison. Aussitôt, Shane me rejoignit et me demanda où je comptais aller.

« - Là où ont été ces pieds, dis-je en désignant les traces. Maintenant lâche-moi !

« - Rentre. Il n'y a qu'une paire d'empreinte Mitchie, pas celle de Kim… Allez rentre, ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

Je le regardais au bord des larmes puis le suivis finalement à l'intérieur la peur au ventre. Quand on rentra, je notais que seul Jason était là et aussitôt je m'inquiétais de la disparition de Mandy mais il me rassura.

« - Elle est dans la chambre au fond et j'ai vérifié la fenêtre est fermée de l'intérieur… De plus j'ai piégé la porte. Personne ne peut entrer ou sortir sans qu'on ne l'entende !

Je me penchais et admis qu'il avait fait du bon boulot en m'approchant. Il avait accroché un balai perpendiculairement à la porte qu'il avait attaché à une ficelle. Si quelqu'un ouvrait la porte de l'intérieur, le manche du balai taperait contre le mur et on saurait que quelqu'un veut sortir. Je défis le piège quelques secondes pour m'assurer qu'elle dormait. Elle était là dans un lit allongée en chien de fusil pleurant doucement.

« - Tu vas bien, demandais-je en chuchotant.

« - Je veux rester seule… S'il te plait.

J'acquiesçais et embrassais son front avant de ressortir en remettant le piège en place. Je rejoignis les deux garçons et me blottis contre Shane, pour trouver une solution.

On passa une heure complète à émettre plusieurs hypothèses qui ne nous conduiraient à rien. On en vint même à chercher un moyen de prévenir la police grâce à une antenne fabriquée à base de fourchette… C'est dire combien on était désespérés. Je finis par quitter le canapé et me mis à faire du ménage puis le repas quand je notais qu'il était vingt heures. Vu la soirée, je me décidais pour un truc simple, et ouvris une conserve au hasard. Bon on mangera du cassoulet. Ça fait très film d'horreur de manger une boite mais bon. Je réchauffais tout et je demandais à Shane d'aller réveiller sa sœur, qu'elle vienne manger avec nous. Et qui sait, peut-être va-t-elle trouver une solution pour nous sortir de cet enfer. Je l'entendis ouvrir la porte et l'appelais de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à allumer la lumière.

« - Mandy, cria-t-il paniqué.

Je le rejoignis aussitôt avec Jason et on entra. La chambre était vide et la fenêtre fermée.

« - Mandy, soufflais-je en laissant échapper un sanglot.

« - Ok là ça suffit, s'énerva Shane. Qui que vous soyez dites-nous ce que vous voulez ! Maintenant, hurla-t-il en ouvrant la fenêtre.

On entendit seulement l'écho de son cri et je me mis à trembler de peur ou de rage j'ignorais si j'avais peur pour eux, et nous. Allaient-ils bien ? Qui serait le prochain à disparaître ? Sortirions-nous indemne de ce cauchemar ? Reverrais-je mes amis ? Nate et ses remarques spirituelles ? Kim et sa folie ? Mandy et ses réveils en fanfare ? Une voix m'appela et j'eus du mal à reconnaître Shane. Je quittais le lit des yeux pour regarder mon copain quand je notais une tâche. Je m'approchais lentement de peur de découvrir ce que c'était. Quand je fus assez proche, je hurlais de peur en m'éloignant vivement.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda Jason qui était resté muet jusque-là.

« - Je… Je… Du sang, dis-je en tremblant de tous les membres. Là !

Je leur montrais l'énorme tâche puis je vis des tâches au sol qui conduisaient à la fenêtre… Qui était toujours bloquée de l'intérieur. Mon Dieu ! Mandy ! Qu'ont-ils fait, me demandais-je. Un mouvement attira mon attention et je levais les yeux pour voir Shane s'approcher de moi. Avant même que je ne puisse réagir, il me prit dans ses bras et je hurlais. De peur, de rage, de douleur. Tous ces sentiments que je gardais toujours en moi demandèrent à sortir et je les laissais faire vaincue. Je n'avais plus ni la force, ni l'envie de réprimer ma peur comme ma peine ! Je sentis mon copain me serrer plus fort et je voulus le repousser avec violence. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me calme ! Je voulais hurler. Simplement hurler… Et pleurer la perte de mes amis. De ceux que j'avais de plus précieux hormis mes parents. Malheureusement Shane fut le plus fort et quand je compris que je ne pourrais pas m'éloigner de moi-même, je me mis à le frapper de toutes mes forces. Je voulais qu'il s'éloigne de lui-même, qu'il me repousse ! Quitte à ce que ce soit à cause de la douleur que je lui infligerai ! Je frappais sa poitrine de mes poings en pleurant et hurlant à tout rompre. Je le rouais de coups, utilisant mes mains et mes pieds. Il fallait que je me libère de ses bras. Je ne voulais pas qu'il étouffe, une nouvelle fois, ma peine. Elle m'était trop douloureuse ! Soudain, il lâcha ma taille pour retenir mes mains. Je tentais de lui donner un coup de pieds mais il m'en empêcha avant de me gifler. Sous le choc, je me stoppais.

« - Désolé, chuchota-t-il en me reprenant contre sa poitrine. Désolé ma belle. Je ne voulais pas… Tu faisais une crise de nerf et je ne connais que ce moyen pour calmer une personne… Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il en prenant mon visage en coupe pour me fixer dans les yeux. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi !

Je le fixais incapable du moindre mot et je me remis soudain à pleurer. Il me serra contre lui susurrant à mon oreille que j'avais le droit de pleurer autant que je le voulais, qu'il fallait mieux que ce soit dehors que dedans. J'obéis alors que je le sentais qui me faisait sortir de la pièce, Jason sur nos talons. On revint dans le salon toute envie de dîner nous étant passé. Je ne voulais plus qu'une chose c'était de ne plus quitter personne. Pas même pour aller aux toilettes… Même si maintenant que j'y pensais, je sentis que j'avais besoin d'y aller. Tant pis, j'attendrais mercredi… Ou je me ferais dessus !

On resta un moment sans rien dire puis je me rappelais des traces de pas dans la terre devant la maison. Les garçons me regardèrent septiques quand je proposais de les suivre. Je sentais que c'était la clé du mystère et j'argumentais jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent. On se leva mais je retombais sur le canapé aussitôt en proie à une douleur à ma cheville.

« - Ecoute, reste-là et…

« - Non Shane. Je ne resterais pas seule dans une maison ou tout le monde disparaît ! Tu oublies tout de suite cette idée !

« - Mitchie, tu…

« - J'ai dit non, criais-je. Je viens et c'est tout !

« - Très bien, céda-t-il en grognant.

On prit nos manteaux et on partit, moi en boitant. On n'avait pas fait vingt pas que je me retordis violemment la cheville, me faisant hurler de douleur.

« - Bon ok stop, Mitchie tu rentres avec Jason, et tu ne quittes pas cette maison… Ce n'est pas négociable, ajouta-t-il inquiet lorsque j'ouvris la bouche. Promets-moi que tu ne sortiras pas de cette maison !

Je le regardais fixement sans aucune intention de tenir une promesse que je n'avais même pas l'intention de faire. Il m'imita, me fixant avec dureté et je vacillais sous le poids de son regard avant de me reprendre. On resta ainsi plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles je réfléchis puis il chuchota :

« - Ecoute Mitchie, je ferais très attention à moi. Tu as ma parole, dit-il en caressant mon visage avec délicatesse, mais je t'en prie, rentre dans la maison avec Jason. Il ne te lâchera pas des yeux, tu ne disparaîtras pas !

« - Mais… Et toi, demandais-je des sanglots plein la voix.

« - Moi je vais suivre ses traces et je reviens. Soit seul, soit avec nos amis, je te le promets.

« - Mais qui va s'assurer que tu ne disparais pas ?

« - Toi… J'aurais l'esprit plus tranquille et plus vif si je te sais en sécurité… S'il te plait, murmura-t-il en embrassant mes lèvres avec tendresse.

« - Je… Je ne veux pas, dis-je de moins en moins convaincue par mes mots. Je ne veux pas te perdre Shane.

« - Tu ne me perdras pas, je t'en fais la promesse. Je vais revenir… Et tu vas m'attendre en mettant de la glace sur ta cheville.

Ces mots finirent par me convaincre et je l'embrassais avec passion, chuchotant contre ses lèvres qu'il avait intérêt à revenir s'il ne voulait pas que je le tue de mes mains. Il me le promit, une nouvelle fois et, vaincue, je fis chemin inverse en m'appuyant sur celui que je considérais comme mon grand frère. Je me tournais à plusieurs reprises pour voir qu'il s'assurait bien qu'on rentrait. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que je me rappelais qu'on n'avait pas de frigo, donc pas de congélateur… Et pas de glace ! A la place, Jason imbiba une serviette d'eau glaciale et la posa sur ma cheville que j'avais appuyée sur la table basse.

Toutes les trente secondes, je regardais dehors espérant entendre Shane revenir, ou le voir franchir la porte. Mais le coin resta silencieux et je fixais mon ami lui demandant sans cesse quelle heure il était. Nullement amusé par cette scène que j'aurais trouvée risible si je l'avais vu à la télé, il me répondit à chaque fois… Sans même regarder sa montre. Ceci dit, si c'était un film que je voyais, j'aurais hurlé à Shane de revenir avec eux. J'avais de plus en plus l'impression que c'était une mauvaise idée de s'être séparés. Dès que l'un de nous était seul, il disparaissait. Je confiais mon impression à Jason qui secoua la tête.

« - Mitchie, c'est sa petite sœur qui vient de disparaître ! Il est bien plus inquiet. Si jamais il arrive quelque chose à Mandy, il s'en voudra toute sa vie. A Nate, ou Kim aussi, mais Mandy, c'est sa sœur. Il est mille fois plus inquiet pour elle. Il n'y a qu'une seule autre personne pour qui, il remuerait ciel et terre, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Une seule qui, si elle disparaissait, l'anéantirait au plus profond de lui… C'est de toi que je parle Mitchie, dit-il lorsque j'arquais un sourcil. Tu es ce qu'il a de plus précieux crois-moi. Tu es la seule pour qui, il rejetterait sa famille, ou abandonnerait sa carrière et nos fans. La seule qui peut lui faire faire n'importe quoi, même le pire, sans qu'il ne refuse pour ne pas la perdre… Tu lui as fait perdre la tête et la raison et il ne veut pas les retrouver s'il doit te perdre en échange… Ne ris pas, ce sont ces mots, pas les miens, sourit-il. Il est amoureux de toi, comme il ne l'a jamais été et je crois qu'il serait même capable de se battre contre toute personne qui te fera souffrir… Peut-être même sa sœur !

« - C'est ridicule, il adore Mandy.

« - Oui, mais toi, il t'aime.

Je restais silencieuse sur cette phrase. Je savais que Shane m'aimait. Il me le prouvait tous les jours en m'appelant, en me dédicaçant une chanson d'amour quand il était sur un plateau en direct, en me faisant livrer des fleurs, des chocolats ou un billet doux. Il réalisait mes rêves comme le tour en calèche qu'on avait fait autour de Central Park le jour où on était à New York. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui dire ce que je voulais ou si je manquais de quelque chose. Il le devinait… Parfois même avant que moi-même je ne m'en aperçoive.

Je dus me plonger dans mes pensées puisque lorsque je relevais la tête, deux heures s'étaient écoulées.

« - C'est trop long… Il lui ait arrivé quelque chose Jay !

« - Calme-toi, dit-il doucement… Shane va bien. Et il sait se défendre, je suis certain qu'il ne va plus tarder à franchir la porte.

« - Non je suis certaine qu'il ne reviendra pas… Je l'ai perdu, lui aussi sanglotais-je dans mes mains. Il est probablement mort. Comme Kim, Nate et Mandy.

Jason me prit dans ses bras en ma caressant le dos et me promit que Shane était sain et sauf. A ces mots, je m'écartais violemment en lui demandant comment il pouvait me promettre une chose aussi absurde.

« - Parce que c'est ce que je me répète depuis tout à l'heure pour ne pas craquer à mon tour. Je le sens ici, dit-il en frappant son cœur, ils sont vivants… Il faudrait juste qu'on arrive à passer un coup de fil à la police, souffla-t-il en prenant son portable. Si seulement on avait construit l'antenne dont j'ai parlé tout à l'heure !

Je le regardais abasourdie. Il était sérieux là ? Et comment pouvait-il passer de cette personne si rassurante à ce garçon si fou ? J'allais m'intéresser à la question quand un rayon de lumière nous parvint de dehors. Je compris que c'était la lampe de Shane et je me levais pour boitiller jusqu'à la porte, Jason finit par m'aider et on ouvrit la porte… Pour voir la lampe torche au sol à quelques mètres de là. Je voulus y aller quand mon ami me rappela ma promesse et je grimaçais.

« - J'y vais.

« - Non, criais-je. Il est hors de question que l'on se sépare. Où je viens ou les piles s'usent dehors, décrétais-je.

On parlementa quelques minutes puis il trouva un compromis… On passa dix minutes à attacher toutes ses cravates ensemble pour faire une corde de fortune et il partit un bout à la main alors que j'étais de l'autre côté. De temps à autre, on se parlait afin qu'on sache que l'autre était toujours là. Il put ramasser la lampe torche et revint vers moi.

« - Ok là ça devient bizarre, dit-il platement.

« - Attends ça devient bizarre seulement _maintenant_ pour toi ? Tu étais où quand on t'a dit que Nate avait disparu ? Quant ta copine s'est évaporée ? Quand Mandy a été tué dans son lit ? Quand Shane a mystérieusement disparu à quelques mètres de nous, demandais-je de plus en plus paniquée.

« - Non mais je veux dire… Habituellement, ils disparaissent quand on a le dos tourné… Pas devant nos yeux entre guillemet ! C'est _ça_ le plus bizarre !

Je le fixais le fusillant des yeux et j'eus la fugace satisfaction de le voir se ratatiner sur lui-même. Je me mordis la langue aussitôt. Nous n'étions plus que deux à présent. J'écarquillais les yeux en m'apercevant que cette histoire me rappelait un livre que ma cousine lisait souvent. Les Dix Petits Nègres. Il me semble que c'est le bon titre. Dedans une personne en a invité dix autres sur une île. Ils arrivent à peine qu'une tempête ne les coupe du monde. Et chaque jour, l'un d'entre eux meurt mystérieusement. Dommage que je n'ai jamais su la fin !

« - Tu sais, intervint Jason en me sortant de mes pensées… Cette soirée me fait penser au projet de Blair Witch. Tu sais le film d'angoisse là ou des jeunes partent sur les traces d'une sorcières ? Ils disparaissent tous mystérieusement et à la fin du film, on ne retrouve que leur caméra.

Je sentis plusieurs frissons me parcourir la colonne en songeant qu'on risquait de finir comme ça et je le fixais. Il faisait de même puis d'un coup son regard se remplit de frayeur.

« - Imagine qu'on disparaisse aussi tous les deux ? Imagine qu'il y a un tueur dans le coin. Il a une maison pas loin et il nous observe en ce moment. Il sent l'excitation monter doucement en lui en nous sachant à sa merci. Et quand on s'y attendra le moins, il en kidnappera un autre et le tuera dans sa cave avant de venir tranquillement chercher le dernier pour le découper. Il l'attachera sur une table en bois et un bâillon sur la bouche, l'amputera de chaque membre et après. Il nous expédiera à nos familles morceau par morceau. D'abord les orteils sanguinolents, puis la jambe, après les cuisses et…

« - La ferme, hurlais-je la main sur la bouche. Je refuse de céder à la panique ! Il ou elle, qui que ce soit, a forcément du laisser des indices ! Il faut juste qu'on résolve l'enquête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Voyons… Qui a choisit cet endroit précis ? Kim ?

« - Non, pas vraiment. En fait, elle a eu l'idée de faire une soirée films d'horreur mais elle voulait la faire à la maison. Shane n'était pas vraiment pour parce que ça semblait trop commun donc on a tous cherché un coin éloigné pour ne pas être dérangé et Nate a trouvé cette maison ! Pourquoi, demanda-t-il.

« - C'est stupide ! Pourquoi avoir réservé une maison pour faire une soirée dvd s'il n'y a pas d'électricité, raisonnais-je.

« - Mitchie… Et si le propriétaire de la maison n'était pas ce qu'on croit, me demanda-t-il sérieusement.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

« - Et bien, commença-t-il les joues rouges, s'il ne venait pas d'ici ?

« - Du Mississipi ?

« - Non, soupira-t-il comme si j'étais idiote… De la planète Terre ! Et si c'était un alien ? Il aurait pris l'enveloppe corporelle d'un être humain qu'il aurait tué et à présent, il a besoin d'autres enveloppes pour ses amis… Et il a décidé que les nôtres feraient l'affaire !

« - Jay, soupirais-je à mon tour, sois gentil, arrête les films sur les Extra-terrestre, d'accord ?

« - Mais c'est possible. J'ai lu dans ma revue qu'il y a un homme qui a été enlevé en mille neuf cent quarante-sept à Roswell, précisa-t-il. Il n'est revenu sur Terre que récemment et il a dit qu'on allait être envahis. Ils allaient tous nous tuer doucement sans que personne ne le sache ! Je suis sûr que c'est un alien qui nous a guidé jusqu'à cette maison. Sinon pourquoi ils auraient loué une maison dans cet Etat ? Personne n'y a de famille !

J'allais objecter que ça théorie était scabreuse et franchement ridicule quand sa dernière phrase me parvint aux oreilles. Et c'était vrai. La famille d'accueil de Kim vivait comme la mienne en Alabama. Celle de Shane et Mandy était en France et en Géorgie, ainsi que celle de Nate. Quant à Jason, il était natif de Miami. Je fronçais les sourcils bien décidée à comprendre pourquoi ils avaient cherché une maison dans le Mississipi puisqu'on n'y connaissait personne.

« - Ou alors, quelqu'un a voulu nous punir. Tu sais comme dans le livre ?… Je ne me souviens plus du titre mais un homme invite des personnes sur une île et…

« - Je connais l'histoire, mais j'ignore la fin. Non, soupirais-je en secouant la tête. Il doit y avoir une explication plausible au fait qu'on soit tous dans cette maison, coupée du monde, dans un état où aucun de nous n'a de famille ! Et si, c'était…

Je me coupais dans mon idée tant elle me paraissait absurde. Malgré moi, l'intrigue du livre de ma cousine me revint et je me souvins que chaque convive avait été invité parce qu'il avait commis un crime et n'avait jamais été puni… Mais c'était ridicule, je n'avais jamais fait de mal à personne et je ne voyais pas Jason faire du mal à quelqu'un. Quant aux autres… Hormis Kim quand on s'attaque à ses amis mais elle est plus branchée piques blessantes que meurtre ! Une petite voix en moi me rappela que ses parents étaient en prison pour avoir tué leur dealer avant de le remplacer. Je frissonnais de peur puis je tentais de me rassurer. Mon amie n'était pas comme ses parents. Elle détestait la violence, même si elle faisait croire le contraire, de plus, je l'avais vu tellement de fois prendre le parti d'un seconde contre un plus âgé que je sus qu'elle ne pouvait pas être si cruelle. Ainsi que les autres… Non l'explication devait se trouver ailleurs.

« - Si ça se trouve, c'est un scientifique fou qui veut nous utiliser comme cobayes humains et il nous enlève les uns les autres pour voir comment on réagit dans ce cas de figure ?… Ou alors, il va tous nous enfermer dans une pièce sans porte ni fenêtre, et nous fera inhaler un gaz toxique qui nous tuera tout doucement en liquéfiant tous nos organes. Et on se sentira mourir. En hurlant tellement on aura mal !

Je le regardais perplexe me demandant ce qu'il lisait ou regardait pour avoir des idées aussi tordues.

« - Ou alors, il va nous faire prendre une douche à l'acide et on sentira notre peau brûler avant de fondre. Nos yeux fonderont aussi et on ne pourra même pas hurler parce qu'on aura la langue brûlée. On en ingurgitera malgré nous, faisant fondre nos organes, brûler notre sang et…

« - Stop, hurlais-je le cœur à l'envers. Je t'en prie Jay, pense dans ta tête !

« - Pourquoi t'es toute blanche, demanda-t-il en me fixant… Pourquoi tu cours aux toilettes, t'es malade ? Ou t'es enceinte ?

Je ne répondis pas, préférant vider mon estomac, déjà vide. Tant qu'il parlait j'étais certaine qu'il ne disparaissait pas et j'entendais sa voix dans mon dos signe qu'il me voyait. Je me relevais quelques instants plus tard, la bouche pâteuse et je filais, Jason sur mes talons, me laver les dents. J'étais rassurée de voir qu'il prenait son rôle très à cœur aussi lorsqu'on fut, à nouveau, dans le salon, je le remerciais de veiller sur moi.

« - Profites-en, ça ne sera pas toujours le cas !

Je hoquetais de peur et le fixais cherchant à comprendre sa phrase. Allait-il me laisser seule pour partir ? En avait-il marre de devoir rester avec moi ? Il dut voir les questions défiler dans mes yeux, puisqu'il reprit.

« - Bah oui, je vais forcément finir par m'endormir Ou toi et dans ce cas… Notre séquestreur fou aura tout le loisir de venir en chercher un pour le tuer… Peut-être même qu'il nous tuera dans notre sommeil ? Ce qui serait sympa, comme ça on ne souffrira pas ! A moins qu'il nous réveille en mettant une tronçonneuse en route juste pour être certain de pouvoir lire la peur dans nos yeux ! Après tout, nos amis sont peut-être encore en vie. Attachés et bâillonner dans une salle et il va attendre de nous avoir tous réunis pour nous tuer sous les yeux de tous les autres ! Il fera un tirage au sort pour savoir qui mourra le premier et qui le dernier.

Je me mis à trembler à mesure qu'il parlait et je n'avais qu'une hâte… Qu'il se taise ! Je lui criais donc d'écouter comme si j'avais entendu du bruit. Durant plusieurs minutes, il resta l'oreille tendue puis haussa les épaules et, inconscient du fait que j'avais envie d'aller aux toilettes, se servit un grand verre d'eau. Je grognais de frustration et repartis dans les toilettes, alors qu'il restait derrière la porte que j'avais fermée cette fois-ci.

« - Tu sais Jason, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de regarder tous ces films bizarres ! N'empêche je me demande qui peut nous vouloir du mal ? On n'a jamais fait de mal aux autres. Nate, Shane et toi, êtes mêmes super adorables avec tout le monde. Malgré les rumeurs, les remarques blessantes et tout, vous restez des bisounours. Et Mandy aussi, même si elle a tendance à me faire sursauter de temps à autres quitte à ce que je frôle l'arrêt cardiaque… Surtout quand Kim est dans le coin ! J'ai brièvement pensé que c'était elle qui nous kidnappait l'un après l'autre mais ça ne tient pas debout. D'une part, elle n'aurait pas pu kidnapper Nate puisqu'il n'était plus là à notre arrivée. Et puis Shane pèse plus lourd qu'elle, il l'aurait maitrisé sans problème. Et puis, il y a un dernier truc qui prouve que ce n'est pas elle. C'est qu'hormis sa folie, elle est adorable. Et ça ne peut être ni toi, ni moi. Quant à la façon dont Shane a réagi à la disparition de sa sœur, ça prouve que ce n'est pas lui. De toute façon, il est arrivé avec Mandy donc… Elle est aussi éliminée des suspects puisqu'elle est arrivée avec nous… Et vu sa crise de tout à l'heure, elle ne peut pas être coupable ! Il ne reste donc que toi et moi, mais on est toujours ensemble donc, on est l'alibi de l'autre. Ou alors c'est Nate ! Mais pourquoi ferait-il un truc pareil ? Et je le vois mal blesser Mandy ! Il ne nous reste donc que ta théorie… A savoir qu'un fou veut tous nous tuer. Ce n'est guère réjouissant mais je ne vois rien d'autre. Et toi ?… Jason, appelais-je apeurée.

Je me rhabillais rapidement et ouvris la porte pour découvrir le couloir vide. Inquiète j'allais, en boitillant, dans le salon qui était vide. Tout comme la cuisine, les chambres et toutes les autres pièces. J'étais seule à présent. Dernière rescapée de cette sordide histoire. Malgré moi, je continuais d'appeler Jason, puis Kim, Mandy, Shane, et même Nate, en tremblant de plus en plus. Je n'eus aucune réponse et je commençais à paniquer sérieusement.

« - Jay ce n'est pas drôle, dis-je la voix vacillante. Sors de ta cachette ! D'ailleurs sortez tous de la vôtre ! Je vous assure que ce n'est pas drôle !

Je pris un couteau dans la cuisine et dos à un coin du salon, je fixais la porte d'entrée en tremblant. Je savais que j'allais être la dernière à mourir. Malgré moi, toutes les théories de Jason me revinrent en mémoire. Les aliens qui voulaient des enveloppes corporelles pour envahir la planète à celle du tueur qui allait tous nous découper en petits morceaux qu'il enverrait à nos parents. Je fus coupée dans mes pensées par mon téléphone qui sonna et je le fixais perplexe avant d'aller répondre, en espérant que c'était mes parents.

« - Allo, dis-je soulagée de capter. _Ne te sens-tu pas seule, sans tes amis_, demanda une drôle de voix. Je… Qui êtes-vous, répondis-je apeurée. _Ne voudrais-tu pas les rejoindre ? Ne t'en fais pas, c'est prévu que vous soyez tous réunis pour minuit_, rit-il. Je… Que voulez-vous ? Pourquoi vous attaquez-vous à nous ? Que leur avez-vous fait ? _Je serais de toi, je me demanderais plutôt ce que je vais faire de toi_, dit-il d'une voix qui me glaça les os. Je…

Il raccrocha et je fixais l'écran perplexe avant de me reprendre. Je commençais à composer le numéro d'urgence quand je perdis le peu de réseau que j'avais et je me réinstallais contre le mur. Qui était-ce et comment avait-il eu mon numéro ? Etait-il ce scientifique fou qui allait me tremper dans d'un bain d'acide ? Je secouais la tête, fixant la porte apeurée, voulant me sortir de la tête, le visage horrifié de ma mère recevant ma propre tête. Tête qui se décomposerait sous une fine pluie d'acide. Je vis mes cheveux puis ma peau fondre, laissant apparaître une boite crânienne blanche alors que les yeux sortaient de leurs orbites. Soudain, une main ensanglantée frappa le carreau et je hurlais de frayeur. Je me levais d'un bond et commençais à m'approcher quand la tête pleine de sang de Kim se colla contre le carreau. Une nouvelle fois, je hurlais d'effroi et me mis à paniquer. De drôles de bruits me parvinrent de sous la maison. Comme si on secouait des tuyaux et je me mis à trembler d'angoisse quand un nouveau bruit se fit entendre. Je me tournais vers la porte. La poignée s'abaissait doucement et je m'éloignais du carreau où je voyais le visage inanimé de mon amie. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je décidais de faire face à mon assassin. Si je devais mourir ce soir, et je n'avais plus aucun doute sur ce point en particulier, je tenais à savoir qui c'était. Le couteau contre ma cuisse j'attendis quand j'entendis un grincement derrière moi. Je me retournais vivement et aperçus une fenêtre ouverte, alors que des traces de pas ensanglantées se dirigeaient vers une des chambres. Mon Dieu, combien étaient-ils ? Un nouveau bruit me fit sursauter et je fis volte face fixant la porte qui s'ouvrit doucement. Je retins ma respiration avant de hurler quand je vis un homme. Le visage caché par une capuche, il s'approcha de moi. Je ne pouvais rien distinguer d'autre que ses mains couvertes de sang et son gros ventre. Il m'attrapa à la gorge et je hurlais de frayeur ou du moins j'essayais. Je finis par me souvenir de mon couteau et je le levais prête à le blesser quand je crus entendre la voix de Mandy.

« - Non !

La prise sur ma gorge se desserra et je sentis l'angoisse monter. Mon agresseur leva la main mais je l'empêchais d'aller plus loin en lui en le menaçant de mon couteau.

« - Stop ! Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mes amis ?

« - C'est moi Mitchie, rit une voix déformée.

« - Comment me connaissez-vous ? Vous m'espionnez ?

« - Mais non, rit l'homme avant d'enlever sa capuche.

« - Nate, m'étonnais-je le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« - Désolé, fit-il sérieux. Rassure-toi, c'est bien moi, ajouta-t-il en fixant mon couteau que j'abaissais lentement.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Navré, ma belle, chuchota une autre voix dans mon dos. C'est Kim qui a eu cette idée, rit Shane en sortant de la chambre.

« - Ouais, je confirme, c'est bien de moi, cette superbe farce, fit-elle fière d'elle en entrant à son tour. Ça fait deux mois que je prépare tout. J'ai tout acheté et Nate et Shane sont venus tout préparer avec Mandy. On voulait faire un truc énorme !

« - Je reconnais qu'au début, c'était drôle, ajouta mon copain, mais quand je t'ai vu paniquer après la disparition de Mandy, j'ai voulu tout arrêter.

« - Je confirme, dit la concernée en s'asseyant sur le canapé. C'est pour ça qu'il a été le suivant à disparaître en quelque sorte. Et quand tu étais seule avec Jay, il a voulu monter mille fois tout avouer, parce qu'il sentait que tu avais la trouille mais j'ai réussie à le convaincre !

« - Donc, tu étais dans le coup, dis-je en la fixant alors qu'elle acquiesçait, et toi aussi, demandais-je à Nate qui hocha la tête amusé. Ainsi que toi ?

Shane hocha la tête et je me tournais vers Jason. Il n'avait encore rien dit et je le fixais.

« - Non, Jay ne savait rien, intervint Kim. On savait qu'il risquait de tout faire foirer donc…

Je ne la laissais pas finir sa phrase et je la giflais avec force. Elle me regarda choquée alors que je tremblais de rage.

« - ça c'est pour avoir monté cette blague horrible, dis-je la voix pleine de colère. Et ça, dis-je en giflant Shane qui s'était approché, c'est pour avoir cru que ça me ferait rire !

Je m'éloignais d'eux et frappais Nate qui avait participé puis Mandy qui riait de me voir distribuer des gifles. Elle me fixa choquée également puis je me tournais vers Jason qui me regarda effrayé en levant les mains devant lui.

« - Toi, t'as du bol que tu ne savais rien !… Non mais vous vous rendez compte de la frayeur que j'ai eue, hurlais-je. Je vous ai tous cru mort. J'ai imaginé vos corps baignant dans du sang à cause d'un malade… Et des histoires de Jason. J'ai jamais eu autant la trouille de toute ma vie ! Je ne veux plus vous voir, décrétais-je en sortant de la maison.

Shane me rattrapa, me rappelant qu'il était minuit et que nous étions dans un coin désert mais je ne le laissais pas me faire la leçon et je le frappais. Il attrapa mes bras pour m'empêcher de partir mais ne chercha pas à se défendre alors que je le rouais de coup, une nouvelle fois. Ma peur et ma colère finirent par partir et je me calmais doucement en pleurant. A ce moment-là seulement, il me prit contre lui et me berça.

« - Vas-y pleure ma belle, t'en as besoin… Et je te promets que Kim ne s'en sortira pas. On lui fera payer cette farce de mauvais goût !

« - Pourquoi t'as participé si tu la trouves de mauvais goût ?

« - Parce que je pensais que tu t'en apercevrais avant… Et surtout, je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais aussi violemment.

Je reniflais contre sa chemise. J'avais eu la peur de ma vie avec leur blague débile. Il me ramena dans la maison où ils me présentèrent tous leurs excuses. Ils me promirent de ne plus jamais me faire une frayeur de ce type et Kim me promit même qu'elle était mon esclave jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Serment qui me fit pouffer de rire. On s'assit dans le canapé et Nate m'expliqua qu'il avait acheté un brouilleur de signal, ce qui expliquait que je n'avais eu du réseau que pour recevoir cet appel. Dès qu'il eut terminé son récit, Mandy m'expliqua que la maison avait un sous-sol aménagé.

« - C'était la maison de mes parents, ajouta Kim. C'était une de leur planque. Ils ont aménagé un appartement tout équipé avec frigo, télé, électricité. Ils voulaient faire croire qu'ils n'avaient pas d'argent et la porte d'accès est derrière la maison et bien cachée. Tu ne la vois que si tu sais qu'elle est là. C'est pour ça qu'on a de l'eau chaude ici.

Je l'écoutais me raconter qu'ils avaient fait bâtir cette cabane à l'époque où ils dealaient. Ils lui en avaient parlé lors de sa dernière visite et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait eu l'idée de cette blague. Comme je ne la croyais pas, elle me proposa de la suivre et je hochais la tête. Aussitôt, Shane me prit contre lui alors que tous allaient chercher les bagages.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entrais dans un appartement tout aménagé. Ils ne manquaient que les chambres qui étaient dans les étages. Je souris en voyant deux salle de bains et Mandy se laissa tomber sur le canapé en nous proposant de commencer notre soirée horreur.

« - Tu crois que je viens de passer quoi comme soirée, grognais-je.

« - Toi peut-être, répondit-elle alors que Nate apportait un énorme saladier de pop-corn, mais pas nous. Ici, on était mort de rire en vous entendant. Surtout à la fin quand Jay, fidèle à lui-même, a commencé à raconter n'importe quoi !

Je la regardais et serrais les poings. Je leur parlais peut-être à nouveau mais je n'avais pas encore digéré cette blague atroce. Je me fis la promesse de me venger… Quitte à devoir attendre le prochain Halloween mais Foi de Mitchie Torrès, ils vont tous en baver… Sauf Jason.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est terminé. Ça vous a plus j'espère ? Moi j'avoue, malgré que je savais comment j'allais le finir, j'ai angoissé à mort, j'avais une boule au ventre, des sueurs froides et je n'ai pas arrêté de sursauter quand on entrait dans ma chambre ou que Pharose (mon chat femelle de cinq mois) me sautait sur les genoux… Mais j'espère en tout cas, vous avoir fait quelques frayeurs avec cette idée et promis… Si vous me donnez des idées, je vous promets d'écrire la suite pour Halloween prochain grand maximum. (Restons dans la tradition mdr) Dernier point, le livre dont Mitchie parle est d'Agatha Christie. Je le recommande, il est génial et je vous mets au défi de trouver le coupable avant la lecture des aveux !<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
